Days at the Mansion: The Rise of Scarmask
by PrincessKatniss02
Summary: Life at the mansion is as interesting and quirky as ever, and the Smashers could not be having a better time! But, when the friend of a current Smasher comes to stay for the summer, things quickly turn suspicious... And, at the same time, eight mysterious teenagers show up. Who are they, and what is their connection to the Smashers?


**How's it going, everyone? PK2 here… and I've got ANOTHER, yes, ANOTHER, new story for you guys! I know, I know, I can hear the groans. I promise that I will finish Ness Griel Chapter 6 soon. But, in the meantime, I'm going to start up a side project! Most people who write SSB fanfics have one just investigating the lives of the Smashers. So, I'm going to do one to! But, it's not your ordinary "What-do-the-Smashers-do-when-they-are-not-Smashing?" sort of stories. This is going to have an…interesting plot underneath the day-to-day humor and shenanigans. Just a warning, this side story will have a lot of OCs, so if you don't like stories that have a lot of OCs, then this isn't for you. But if you do like OCs…this first chapter will actually be a prologue giving an informal introduction to them! So, let's get going!**

 **DISCLAIMER: The chances of me ever getting to own SSB is the same as the chances of there being life on Pluto's moon. So, I'll never own SSB.**

 _ **PROLOUGE**_

"HEY, PIPSQUEAK! WANT ME TO SHOW YOU A THING OR TWO?"

The Charmeleon smirked as it stared down its foe. Its orange eyes gleamed as the fire in its body gave it the adrenaline needed for the fight. Its muscles tensed, causing the bright yellow skin over it to ripple and shine…literally. It got into a crouching position and jerked its finger muscles out toward the foe, giving the impression that its claws were much longer than they actually were.

Its opponent simply stared back with blood-red eyes. It was a Weavile…but not an ordinary Weavile. The entire right half of its body was made of sturdy, glistening metal. The edges of the claws on its right paw were tipped with arsenic. It had a scar that snaked around the left side of its body. But its most gruesome feature was its tail-the tail of an Ampharos, which was crudely stitched on to its back. The Weavile glared at the Charmeleon. "You made a fatal mistake, boy. I am Slash, one of the lieutenants of the Triple M army! And nobody defeats me without earning a few scars in the process!" With that, Lieutenant Slash aimed a powerful Night Slash at the Charmeleon. The fire lizard swiftly jumped out of the way. It then turned back towards Lieutenant Slash, and began readying a Heat Wave. He would have had the chance to unleash it too, if a Shiny Frogadier hadn't been knocked back towards the wall in front of the Charmeleon.

"Ripple! Are you okay?" The Charmeleon turned toward the Frogadier, worry replacing excitement. Ripple, however, was very confident. "I'm just fine, Torch." he replied, shaking the dust off. Torch grinned at Ripple. "Good. Now let's beat this overconfident weasel into the dirt!" he taunted, crossing his arms and stomping at Lieutenant Slash. Before Torch could charge up his Heat Wave again, however, a Gliscor swooped down to join Lieutenant Slash, grinning. This Gliscor was much like Lieutenant Slash. However, the left half of its body was the half that was metal, the scar snaked around the right side of the body, and it had the ears of a Meowth. It, too, evilly grinned at Torch and Ripple. "If you try to mess with Lieutenant Slash, you'll have to deal with me, Lieutenant Chomp!"

Lieutenant Slash kneeled down and began to slash at the floor, digging a hole. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Chomp's fangs crackled with electricity. In retaliation, Torch started charging up a Heat Wave, while Ripple began to create an Ice Beam. The Dig and Thunder Fang combo collided with the Heat Wave and Ice Beam combo, but the knockback was greater on Torch and Ripple's side, and the two middle-stage starter Pokemon collapsed from the fatigue and wall collision. Slash and Chomp snarled at their victims and were just about to unleash the final blow, when…

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH OUR FRIENDS!"

Slash and Chomp only had time to blink before four new fighters attacked them. These newcomers were not Pokemon. The first one was a muscular young man with low-cut black hair, sky-blue eyes, and an outfit like an old-time Kung Fu master. The second one, the only female, had long, sandy hair, dark gray eyes, and a witch's cloak. She also held a tome in her hand. The third was an anthropomorphic wolf with black-and-white fur, green eyes, and a gray tail tip. The final one appeared to be a two-dimensional person. He had a silver body color, his visible eye was gold, and he appeared to be wearing 2-D Nikes, which were red with blue shoelaces. Their sudden attacks caught Slash and Chomp off guard, and by doing so, they were quickly able to knock them unconscious.

"Brutus! Circe! Remus! Shadow! W…where did you come from?" Torch stuttered as he and Ripple were helped to their feet. "Well, we finished taking care of the other two lieutenants, so we decided to see if you had beat up these two goons" Brutus grinned, jerking his hand back towards Slash and Chomp. "It was just lucky that we were able to come in time to save you from their attack." Circe murmured softly, closing her tome. "Thanks guys! But, weren't Misuto and Taka with you?" Ripple questioned. "Well, they were…but as we faced down the other lieutenants, they rushed up the stairs, hoping to get to the commanders." Remus flicked his tail as he answered. "They said that they would wait for us." Shadow joined in, tapping his 2-D foot. "Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's join them!" Torch exclaimed. With that, the six warriors rushed to find their comrades.

 _ **MEANWHILE…**_

The two teens gracefully leaped into the air, dodging the Sludge Bomb and Crush Claw combo aimed towards them. Once they landed, they righted themselves to face the Seviper and Zangoose that they were fighting. The male was an angel with brownish-black hair and crimson eyes, and the female was a human with blue hair that was streaked with a natural silver and blue eyes. They stood back-to-back while grinning smugly at the two Pokemon. The Zangoose had a cybernetic eye and arms with a Flareon's tail, and the Seviper had a cybernetic eye and lower jaw with the wings of a Skarmory. They were growling due to the anger of being eluded. "How can you be so swift? We are Claw and Fang, the Twin Commanders of the Triple M army! Our evasion and combo powers are supposed to be perfectly in sync!" the Seviper and Zangoose hissed at the same time. "Well, we're twins too! I guess that puts us on par, eh?" the two teens mocked the Pokemon. "Insolent, piteous, _**brats**_ _…"_ Claw and Fang snarled. Fang then turned to Claw. "Shall we dispose of them the painful way, brother?" Claw nodded. "I think we will take pleasure in doing so, sister." With that, they lunged at the teens, ready to deliver a combo of Crunch and Close Combat.

However, the teens were ready. The angel pulled out a bow, the arrow strung in it crackling with electricity. His sister pulled out a shining bronze sword with a dragon-skin hilt. They then attacked Claw and Fang with the weapons. As strong as the Zangoose and Seviper twins were, they were no match for the power of human weapons and quickly collapsed. The standing siblings sighed in relief. The girl turned to her brother. "That was a close one, Taka!" Taka rubbed his head and grinned "Admittedly, it was, Misuto. But, in the end, they were all speech and no fight!'

"You beat 'em?" a voice sounded from the other side. Taka and Misuto jumped, readying their weapons…only to see Torch, Ripple, Brutus, Circe, Remus, and Shadow. "Oh, it's just you guys." Misuto murmured in relief. Torch smirked. "Damn right, it's us! It looks like you got 'em real good!" he growled good-naturedly, pointing to Claw and Fang. "Yep, we did! Now all we have to do is head to the final battle!" Taka pumped his fist. "Or rather, the final battle can come to you…heheheh!" an icy voice chuckled.

Taka, Misuto, Brutus, Circe, Remus, Shadow, Torch, and Ripple spun towards the darkness. A figure emerged from the shadows ahead. The eight heroes tensed. This was not just any villain. This was their final obstacle. This was the man who had taken away their chance at lives where they could have had everything. " _ **Scarmask**_." they growled at the approaching figure.

If his minions were scary, then Scarmask was truly terrifying. Unlike his goons, he was human. However, he had an eyepatch and a cybernetic left arm and right leg. He also had a Chesnaught's shell, the neckflames of a Typhlosion, the cannons of a Blastoise, a Luxray's tail, and a Marowak's bone grafted to his flesh hand. He wore a leather jacket and khaki pants, and his bare chest boasted several scars. The horrifying look was complimented with spiky, jet-black hair and a burning amber eye. "Having a good day so far?" he taunted with a chuckle.

"Yes, but it'll be better once we kick your sorry butt!" Torch roared. "How unfortunate, getting right to the butt-kicking…" Scarmask mused with false grief. "You haven't even gotten a chance to look around my splendid hall!" At this last sentence, the eight heroes looked around them. For a short amount of time, their attention settled on a dusty black box with several dials. "Curious?" Scarmask asked, to which his nemeses nodded absentmindedly. "Then, why don't you _**take a look inside**_?" he snarled in triumph as, with one powerful kick, all eight heroes were sent crashing into the box. "Wha…how…?" they muttered in a daze.

Scarmask stomped over to the box and grinned. "Hope you enjoy taking a _**blast from the past**_." he cackled at his own little joke. With that, he spun the dials a few times and shut the door.

A burning light enveloped the box, and it was soon gone.

 _ **A FEW MOMENTS LATER…**_

The box reappeared on the side of a hill. It then broke down, and the four heroes tumbled out. "Whe…where are we?!" Ripple stuttered. He turned to look out at the hill-and his heart skipped a few beats, for a few thousand miles away, a magnificent mansion could be seen.

His friends saw the building as well, and their jaws dropped. "I know this place…It's the Smash Mansion!" Circe murmured in shock. "Impossible! The Mansion was destroyed when Scarmask's reign began twenty years ag-"Brutus's cockiness came to an abrupt end as he made a realization. "Can it be?" Remus yipped in disbelief. Shadow then stated what everybody had realized; "Scarmask must have sent us 20 years into the past!"

" **OH, GODS, NONONONONONONO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW WILL WE GET BACK TO OUR TME AND DEFEAT SCARMASK?!** " Torch howled, sinking to his knees in disbelief. Taka and Misuto, however, looked overjoyed. "Actually, guys, this is great!" they said in unison.

When the others looked at them like they were psychotic, Misuto continued. "I'm guessing we were sent to around the time Scarmask arrived in Smashville. So, if we manage to warn the Smashers of his coming…" "Then they can defeat him and create a new timeline!" Taka finished. "But…what about our timeline?" Torch questioned. "I'm sure the Smashers will have access to a time machine that we can use afterwards!" Taka chuckled. "Plus, if we help out, we can meet our parents…" Misuto looked wistful. That final sentence gave the heroes all of the encouragement that they needed.

 _Scarmask just made a big mistake, sending us to the time of his rise. Now, we can take his crown before it's placed on its head! We're taking him out in the past! The old coot won't even know what's coming…_

 **Ah, finally done! That was very long and intense. I had a lot of fun writing it! I especially had a lot of fun writing my eight OCs. What about you guys? Do Taka, Misuto, Torch, Ripple, Brutus, Circe, Remus, and Shadow remind you of any current Smashers? Also, I recommend reading Scarmask's lines as Jeremy Irons when he voiced** _ **The Lion King**_ **'s Scar. I did so, and it made me love Scarmask ten times more than I did when I created him. XD**

 **This is PK2, signing out!**


End file.
